


Curiosity

by khazadspoon



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Aquaman Annual #2, Mera ponders how she feels about Wonder Woman, and how Arthur fits in with those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy something because Diana and Mera were flirting and I loved it. Might consider continuing this but we'll see.

Mera considered the question carefully in her mind. She had woken with not long after being brought back to Atlantis, Arthur’s worried face swimming into view as her energy came back. She  _had_  moved a lot of sea. But the Queen couldn’t help thinking back to the rush, the  _thrill_  of fighting with Wonder Woman. 

The princess had compared her to Aphrodite, a comment Mera had not taken lightly given the  other woman’s heritage. The appreciative looks she had been thrown in their battle, the smirk that let her know Diana was impressed, even the soft way she held Mera at the end. It all clawed at the front of her mind as she woke.

Arthur held her hand and touched her cheek softly, the concern in his eyes not abating even as she sat up and ate a meal. Her strength returned quickly, and again she considered the question.

"Arthur," she turned to him, placing her cup at the side of the bed. "What do you think of Diana?" She asked, projecting simple curiosity into her voice. Arthur shrugged slightly and sat a little straighter on the bed. 

"She’s strong, has a good mind for tactics; a valuable ally," he said evenly. Mera got the impression it was a well repeated phrase. 

"No, Arthur, what do you  _think_  of her?” She asked again, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking up at his confused expression. “Outside of the battlefield.”

He took a shirt breath, his brow creasing, and looked towards the end of the bed. She guessed he was picking words carefully.  _Ever the diplomat_ , she thought fondly. “Diana is… Diana. Confident, strong,” he paused and swallowed, his cheeks flushing pink. Mera smiled and nudged him, encouraging him to continue. “She’s beautiful,” he finished, looking down at Mera with a bashful look. 

"I promise you’re not in trouble for complimenting another woman, Arthur," she touched his chest with one hand and felt the steady thud of his heart. "I just wanted to know."

“ _Why_ did you want to know?” He asked her, arms drawing her closer to him. Mera hummed as his fingers carded through her hair and pressed herself closer to his side. 

"I suppose I was thinking of her beauty as well," she said quietly. Arthur didn’t stiffen, didn’t make any concerned sounds; he did nothing to imply the words concerned him or shocked him. Mera would know if they had. They knew each other like none other; completely and utterly. "She likened me to Aphrodite, you know."

Arthur made an amused sound and kissed her head. “She has a good eye.”

"You’re not jealous?"

"Jealous?" The blond laughed and maneuvered them so he could kiss her, his arms supporting him above her as he pressed her against the bed. "Wonder Woman compared the love of my life to a goddess of beauty; I’m honoured."

Mera leaned up to kiss him, her fingers grasping the heavy mail of his orange scale shirt. She hummed against his lips, tasting his love and feeling the warmth of his thigh between her own. “We’re  _both_  honoured,” she whispered, lifting one leg to hook over his hip. Even though her side ached from a bruise, and no doubt he was tired and sore from his own battles, they couldn’t resist one another. 

Another thing occurred to her. She kissed down his neck and considered the request, listened to the soft sighs from her lover as she separated the orange mail from green pants and dragged her nails over his skin. 

"We should invite her to dinner," she nipped at his earlobe. Arthur gasped, leaning back to take the uniform that hid his body from her off, throwing it to the end of the bed. 

"Formally?" He asked, leaning down again to kiss and bite a path from her jaw to her collar bone. Her fingers grasped at his hair. 

"Informally, just us, as a thank you."

Arthur’s hum of consent vibrated against the top of her breast as his path drifted lower. He looked up at her with bright eyes, his lips curved in a smile as his hand slid up her thigh. “I’ll ask next time I see her.”


End file.
